A little snow fight
by x-monkey-wrench-x
Summary: Just a little one-shot fluff that was in my head! Reviews and flames welcome.


**Disclaimer : Unfortunately for me I do not own anything!! **

Hermione apparated to the burrow. She had been invited to another Weasley dinner and she couldn't refuse again. Hermione walked quickly, pulling her coat tighter around her, to protect herself from the winter chill.

'Oi, Hermione!'

She looked up just in time to see a snowball hit her in the face.

'Whoops... I forgot... to say... think fast!' Fred had trouble speaking as he was doubled over in laughter at the look of indignation plastered across Hermione's face. He was so busy laughing that he didn't hear or see her as she crept up behind him.

'Oh Fred, it doesn't matter because I have forgiven you, the love of my life, the one I shall be spending eternity and forever with.' Hermione spoke in a dreamy voice and looked eagerly up at him.

Fred stopped laughing immediately and looked down stunned. 'Wha...I..I..I...What?' Fred was at a complete loss for words. He was standing there staring at her with his mouth wide open.

'Psych!' Hermione yelled as she mashed a handful of snow in to his face.

Fred just continued to stare down at her. He was mesmerised by her beautiful deep brown eyes with golden tones and flecks of honey in them. Her cheeks had turned a gorgeous shade of red from the cold wind and her hair had that stunning wind-blown look. But it was her lips that really caught his attention. Her lips had a perfect rosebud shape and looked as soft as silk. Not for the first time in his life Fred wished he had the guts to tell Hermione that he was in love with her and had been for the last two years.

'Think that was funny, do you?' He asked, flashing her his trademark cheeky grin.

'Yes, I do think it was rather hilarious. Did you not like it?' Hermione kept her face perfectly straight, but Fred could see the glint in her eye that let him know he was being made fun of.

'I think you had better run.' Fred said with same straight face she had used. He bent down and started to gather a handful of snow.

'Fred Weasley, you wouldn't dare!' As she was talking, Hermione had already started to back away from him.

'I think you will find that I already have and will do so again, with pleasure.' Fred grinned down at her and winked.

Hermione turned around and started to run but in no time at all Fred had easily caught up with her. He grabbed her arm and she swung around to face him. Hermione collided with Fred's chest and they bought fell down, with Hermione on top of Fred.

'Hmm, I don't really like it this way.' Fred said. He flipped them over so that he was on top. 'That's much better, don't you think.'

Hermione could only stare at him in shock. She had liked Fred ever since she had set eyes on him but she didn't think that he saw her as anything other than his little brother's best friend and someone who he could torment.

'You could say something, you know.' Fred was starting to get slightly worried.

'I... I ... em.' Hermione bit her lip trying to think of something to say but her mind had gone blank.

God she looks gorgeous when she does that, Fred thought to himself, well it's now or never old boy, she'll either kiss you back or she'll slap you. Either way, you'll know what those lips feel like, once and for all.

Fred started to lean in slowly, all the while keeping his eyes locked on Hermione's. The first kiss was a soft and slow. Fred pulled away and opened his eyes, Hermione was staring straight back up at him. She was still in complete shock from what had just happened. Fred Weasley had just kissed _her_.

'I'm sorry Hermione but I just... I just had to know what it felt like and I'll completely understand if you never want to look at me again.' Fred was rambling and he knew it but he just had to let her know how he felt and now seemed as good a time as any. 'It's just that I think... I think... I think...I'm in love with you.' Fred held his breath. He had gambled everything on this.

As he stared at her, a slow smile started to grow across her face. 'We'll, you know what Fred Weasley, I think I'm in love with you too.'

And with that said she grabbed the front of his shirt and tugged him back down for another kiss. This kiss was more far more passionate. Fred cupped her face in his hands and then slowly moved them down to her lower back. Hermione had her hands wrapped around his neck and was running her fingers through his hair.

They pulled apart, both in desperate need for air. 'I think we had better go inside now.' Hermione said breathlessly.

Fred grinned, 'Only if you promise to be my girlfriend.'

Hermione pretended to think about it, 'Umm, I think that can be arranged.' She said with a grin.

That night, neither of them could take the eyes off the other. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Mrs. Weasley. Who, in her mind, was already planning the wedding.


End file.
